


A New Way of Life

by kickcows



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Late nights at Kamar-Taj mean one thing to Dr. Strange - a chance to spend some alone time with Karl Mordo.
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	A New Way of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketcosmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/gifts).



> Here is my gift for the MCU Christmas Exchange! Please enjoy!

* * *

Nepal is quiet at night - much more quiet than New York City. It had taken ages for Stephen to learn how to deal with the quiet, prior to him learning how to astral project. He was never a fan of the quiet - it was one of the reasons why when he would operate on someone he would listen to music; most other surgeons preferred the quiet but not him. Tonight he decides to walk around Kamar-Taj, instead of study more. Wong is already upset enough as it is that he’s consuming the books in the library at such a fast rate. 

Walking towards the courtyard, he stops short when he sees someone sitting on a bench, looking out towards the mountains. “You don’t have to stay there.” A voice carries across the courtyard, inviting Stephen to join them. 

“What are you doing out here?” He approaches Mordo, the man that he is in a constant battle of wills with during the day but at night - at night it’s an enigma. If he puts too much thought into it, it will cause complications that he would rather not address - he knows the Ancient One probably knows, but again - these are things he would rather not think about. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“I could say the same to you.” Mordo glances up at him, then casually scoots over, allowing Stephen to take the seat next to him on the bench. “Shouldn’t you be studying?” 

The rib was a gentle one, one that he knows he doesn’t have to raise his defenses against. “I thought I would take a walk. So sue me.” 

“And I thought I would enjoy the full moon tonight.” Stephen looks at where Mordo points, the full moon on the rise in the east. “The peace and quiet is calming.” 

“That’s where you and I differ.” He shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the moon as he casually lets his leg brush against Mordo’s, the space between their bodies at a minimum. “Do you ever just want to go away? Head to a remote island where no one can bother you for a bit?” 

“Are you asking if I wish to escape Kamar-Taj? You are not a prisoner here, Strange.” 

Stephen snorts, turning his head to look at Mordo who continues to stare at the moon. “I mean it. Don’t you wish you could use the sling ring to go to a warmer climate, just for a bit? Or, walk around a city and grab a bite to eat that isn’t something you’ve made yourself?” 

“It is forbidden-” 

“No, it’s not.” He shakes his head, finally looking at Mordo’s face as he turns towards him with an incredulous look on his face. “I’ve read about what can and can’t be done in the Ancient One’s texts. Nowhere does it say that we can’t go somewhere fun.” 

“Are you suggesting we do that tonight?” 

“Why not?” Stephen stands up, pulls his sling ring from his pocket and slips it onto his fingers, his hand shaking as he does it. “Are you saying you wouldn’t want to see the beaches of Maui right now? I bet the moon will look beautiful there.” 

“We cannot.” Mordo touches his wrist, Stephen instantly deflating as he feels the subtle pressure his fingers push onto his skin. “Maybe sometime in the future, but right now - with Kaecilius out there, it is safer if we stay here.” 

Right. Kaecilius. Stephen sighs and lowers his hand as he sits back down on the bench. “You sure know how to take the wind out of my sails faster than anyone.” He tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but it slips through. 

“I can think of a few other things that I can do faster than anyone.” The fingers on his wrist slide up his forearm, Stephen’s stomach giving a pleasant roll as blunt nails drag down from the crook of his elbow back down to his wrist. “What do you say?” 

He knows he can be a brat and say something rude, but he doesn’t have the energy for it tonight. What he wants is what Mordo is offering to him - it’s what he always wants. What he’s become reliant on the past few weeks, but again that isn’t something he’s comfortable with acknowledging right now. He gives a slight nod of his head, knowing Mordo is watching him, and then feels the air shift next to him as his trainer stands up and begins to walk back towards the dormitories. 

Stephen stands up and follows at a safe distance, the two having decided there is no reason to draw attention to their provocative activities. He hears the door open down the hallway, but doesn’t shut, giving him the time he needs to finish walking down the hall and entering the modest bedroom that Mordo keeps. He shuts the door with his foot, and then finds himself entangled in Mordo’s embrace, his eyes closing automatically as their mouths come together for a starved kiss, both of them hungry for the taste of one another. 

His back hits the small bed, a soft grunt leaving his throat that goes unnoticed by either of them as they’re too busy continuing to kiss each other like they haven’t seen one another like this in years. But the truth is that they’d done this the day before, and the day before that, so the urgency that is there is all pure carnal instinct. Time stands still in here as they quickly get their robes off of each other’s bodies, Stephen’s cock already at full hardness by the time the last article of clothing is removed from his body. 

“See? The fastest.” Mordo smirks, as he gets between his legs, Stephen’s heart beating fast in his chest as this moment is always when he fears something is going to go differently. But so far, Mordo has shown him that he’s trustworthy and will continue to be so, or so Stephen hopes. “Now - what should we do tonight?” Oiled fingers touch his anus, Stephen biting back a noise as he looks up at Mordo, the smirk still present on his face. “Should we do it the way we did it last night? You seemed to really enjoy that position, Strange.” 

“I enjoy a lot of positions, thank you very much.” It was true - prior to Mordo, he’d only dabbled a little in the homosexual side to his perversions, Christine having been a good partner that helped him explore his own sexuality in the bedroom. Doing it with an actual man had been a nice change, and now his body lusts after that very object that is being pushed back and forth against his own cock - teasing him. “Since I picked last night, you should pick tonight.” 

Strong hands touched his hips, and within seconds he was flipped onto his stomach, two fingers now buried deep inside of his ass. Stephen took the opportunity of being in his current position to moan loud as his knees spread apart, Mordo’s fingers pushing in and out of him at a slow pace. His cock hung thick between his legs, the tip rubbing against the soft material of the blanket. The fingers inside of him pull out, and then something hard pushes up against his spread hole, his breathing becoming more labored as he tries to relax himself for the coming penetration. 

The tip of Mordo’s cock sinks into him, causing white to bleed behind his eyes as he finally gets that itch scratched after a long day of work. His fingers tremble, nails digging into the blanket as he tries to maintain a grip on it, his nerves wanting to do something different. But the gentle thrust of Mordo’s cock sliding in and out of him is one that helps him to focus on what’s being done to him, instead of what his body wants to do. He pushes his hips back, moaning louder into the blanket to muffle his noises, his cock now slapping against his stomach with each thrust that Mordo takes. 

Everything comes to a halt when he’s pulled up onto his knees. An arm is wrapped around the base of his neck, Stephen releasing a deep guttural moan as he feels Mordo’s cock pound into his tight orifice. He brings one arm up to put around his lover’s neck, but stops as Mordo’s other hand finds his cock. It takes two purposeful strokes on his cock to send him right over the edge, his brain going blank as he begins to orgasm. Mordo’s mouth covers his own as he moans, their tongues moving back with quick, assured strokes as he keeps coming, his body going hot from head to toe. He feels Mordo’s cock push deeper into him, and then there’s a rush of heat that spreads onto his inner walls as he feels Mordo groan, the two of them coming within seconds of one another. 

Stephen drops back down onto the bed, taking deep breaths as the light chokehold had really done a pleasant number on his system. He turned onto his back and then felt Mordo’s cock push up against his wet hole, giving a single nod of his head as he felt Mordo slip back inside of him. He stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, a pleased smile on his face as he saw Mordo looking at him with a similar expression - they might fight and get upset with one another in the courtyard, but in here - in here he knows that Mordo is the one to listen to. He gets what he wants from him in every imaginable way possible. 

Two more rounds of sex are shared between the two of them - Stephen coming hard all three times, his body a total mess by the time his stamina runs out. Mordo takes care of cleaning him up, which he always appreciates but never vocalizes - again, it’s something that doesn’t need to be spoken of, but is known. He shares a few kisses with him, then puts his robes back on, moving a bit slower than earlier as his body is depleted of its energy. 

“Go and sleep tonight. No projections.” Mordo comments, as they share a kiss by the door. 

He rolls his eyes, but gives a nod of his head. “Fine. But you know, you could do it as well, and then we really could have some fun.” 

“Good night, Stephen.” A slight brush of his lips touches Stephen’s, which makes him moan softly. 

“Good night, Baron.” They share one final kiss, and then he’s walking out of Mordo’s room and heading back to his own. 

In the morning, he grabs breakfast and sees Mordo walking with the Ancient One. They share a quick glance, but then Stephen walks to an area in the courtyard where he can enjoy his breakfast. There’s a slight pain in his ass from the previous night’s activities, but it’s a soreness he knows will disappear as the day goes on. Or, if it’s still there tonight, he knows of one way to take it away - another late evening with Mordo should do the trick. But that is something he won’t know until later in the day - which is perfectly acceptable to him. He’s learned to wait, thanks to his teachings here at Kamar-Taj, and it’s something he’s become proficient at. Another glance across the courtyard confirms that that will definitely be the case tonight as Mordo’s eyes meet his own, bringing a pleased smirk to Stephen’s face that is shared by his teacher. It’s going to be a long day, but it will be worth what he knows is to come in the evening. 


End file.
